Just Another Hessenheffer
by moonfan4eva
Summary: "You're a cutter!That's what you are and that's what you'll always be!" he screamed at me. I burst into tears, realizing he was right. That's all I will ever be. A cutter and a... Rated T for very minor suicide themes and a murder situation.


**Another One?**

_Summary- Molly Hesseneffer is another Hesseneffer. But she hates sparkles, glitter and her brother and sister, and she doesn't have an accent; plus she rarely speaks. She is an emo, believe it or not. She just hates everyone. Can someone change her, and help her? Ty X OC_

(MOLLY'S P.O.V)

I woke up before anyone else in _this_ family. I sneaked out into the bathroom and locked the door. I took out my kit I hid, well it was easy to hide. If it doesn't have glitter or sparkles they won't open it. I opened it, and took out and old rag and a small sharp knife. I cut myself a few times on my wrists. I swallowed the urge to scream in pain. I took the old rag and cleaned my cuts, then put it away; just as Gunther knocked on the door. "Hello-o-o! Baby sister, are you in there?" he asked. I gritted my teeth, but I didn't say anything.

After hiding my wounds I unlocked the door. "Oh, hello-o-o!" Gunther said; I rolled my eyes. I walked straight past him and into my room. It was plain, all black and grey. My bed was made out of fake bones and black comforters. I had a black cat pillow, a bat pillow and a large Dracula pillow. I got dressed in my usual black clothes. Black skinny jeans, a skull t-shirt (it looked like it was dripping blood), and my usual black converse boots. I also put on some black shades so as to hide my brown eyes. I pulled a hoodie over my blonde hair and put on my back pack. I ran for school, not really caring if I got in trouble (the punishment was horrible! I have to get my picture taken, wearing sparkly clothes!).

I walked into school. I walked passed everyone. Making sure my sleeves were on top of my cuts, so no one would see them. Just as I got to my locker I heard, "I am Gunther!" "And I am Tinka!" then; "And we are The Hesseneffers!" I groaned. "Molly!" I heard Gunther and Tinka shout. I groaned, and started banging my head on my locker; wishing I could kill myself. "Oh, you silly goose! You are going to give yourself a concussion!" Tinka said cheerily. "That's what I was aiming for." I said. "Oh, no. you are just joking." Gunther said. I let the subject drop. I grabbed my stuff and dashed to…. Anywhere, as long as I am not with _those_ freaks.

I ran to the girls' bathroom and just stood there. I sighed; well at least I wasn't in it. I was out side the door. I wished I could go in there and cut myself. Thank god I brought my back-up kit in my back pack. But, I couldn't make myself move. I sank un-willingly to the floor. And hugged my knees, I sighed again. "Whatcha sighing for?" a voice asked. I knew immediately it wasn't Gunther or Tinka, thank the lord.

I didn't reply. I couldn't tell anyone that I cut myself for something stupid, like my family. Or I couldn't tell anyone I cut myself out of suicidal thoughts. "None of your bees guts." I said through gritted teeth. He put is hands in the air and said, "Just trying to help." "Your help isn't welcome." I said.

"Geez. Why don't you just bite me?" he asked. "I would, but I'm not in the mood for biting." I heard him step back. "Ummm…? Hi? I'm Ty." "And I want you to leave!" I said harshly. "Sheesh, just trying to be nice." "Well you-" my voice broke, and I did something I never did in my life before. I cried. "Gosh! Talk about mood swings!" Ty said. I sniffled and wiped my tears on my sleeves. "I-I-I'm sorry." I said.

He sat down next to me and patted my back, "Hey, its okay." "No it isn't!" I said miserably, yet quietly. "Why?" he asked, "I- I- I can't tell you." I said quietly. "Why not?" "I promised myself I would _never_ tell _anyone_." I whispered. "Because….?" I cried harder. "You'll laugh, tell me I'm stupid. And never talk to me again." I said bitterly. "I won't." Ty said. "Promise?" I whisper asked. He nodded. "Well….. I cut myself." I mumbled the last part so softly I'm not even sure I heard myself. "What?" he asked, obviously, he didn't hear me. I cried harder, "What?" he asked. "I CUT MYSELF! OKAY?" I hollered, crying so hard I was practically sobbing.

Then Gunther and Tinka came rushing up to me, "Little sister, what happened?" Gunther asked. "Nothing." I answered immediately. "Well, how can _nothing_ be going on if you are _crying_?" Tinka asked. She got me, I didn't answer. My eyes flicked from Ty, to Tinka to Gunther. "I-I-I-" I couldn't, talk I started crying. I got up and ran. I ran past home all the way to the park about two miles away. I didn't look back, not once. I curled up behind the slide and started crying again.

A few hours later I finally stopped crying. I sat on one of the swings and started swinging. I took out my iPod and played Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley Feat. Allison Krauss.

_Brad: she put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget. We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But, he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Until the night._

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, he finally drank away her memory, life is short but this time it was bigger; than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said I'll love her till I die. And we buried him beneath the willow; the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_Allison: the rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years, and years. She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank his pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. Until the night._

_Both: she put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but, this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clutching to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

I finished the song and put it away. I sighed, "BOO!" a voice screamed. I wasn't scared; I calmly turned around and saw Ty. "How come your not scared?" I looked at him and said, "Dude, when you live with Gunther and Tinka… let's just say you'll never get scared after words." "Uhh. Okay." I smiled; it was a rare thing for me to do. "You alright?" I nodded. "Yea, just thinking…." "About killing yourself?" he asked, frowning. "No." I lied. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes." "By the way I didn't catch your name." I smirked. "I never threw it. Molly." I added. "So, molly, I'm guessing this is a touchy subject. But, how did you start cutting, anyway?" he asked.

FLASHBACK

_I was six years old. Washing the dishes, I was happy. "Tinka?" I asked, but she didn't hear me. I sighed; I would have to clean the big knife by myself. I took it and cleaned it. I accidentally scratched myself. A large cut grazed my wrist, I screamed out in pain. But, it felt okay, almost like….. I liked it._

FLASHBACK ENDED

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I can't tell you." I got up and ran, crying. "Molly!" Ty called. I ran and ran until I didn't know where I was. Immediately a bunch of gangsters surrounded me, "Aww, little prissy's crying all by her self." One said. "Leave me alone." I said in a deathly calm voice. "Nah." He said. I rummaged through my back pack and took out my knife I used for emergencies. I stabbed, and killed, every one of them. Horrified of what I had done I dropped my knife and ran; I ran into a random alley. A cop car came zooming towards me. I fell into a crumpled heap on the alley floor. "I didn't mean to! I can't stop! It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Either of them!" I sobbed as the car stopped. Two cops got out and helped me up, "I didn't mean to! I was only six! I didn't know! I didn't know!" I screamed. I heard footsteps, "Molly?" Ty called. I clung to him as he walked into the alley.

"I didn't mean to!" I whispered; he rubbed my back trying to calm me down. "It's okay." he said. I cried into his shoulder, causing his shirt to get wet. "We need an ambulance." Ty said. "Why?" Ty showed him my wrist and cuts. The sop made a call for the ambulance. Soon I heard the ambulance. One of the nurses pried me away from Ty and asked, "Ma'am, can you tell us what happened?" "I-" I started crying again. "I didn't mean to! They-" I sobbed, "Ma'am," she said hauling me into the ambulance, "Stay calm. Can you tell us what happened?" "I didn't know! She didn't hear me! I had to! I can't stop!" I screamed, sobbing.

I screamed, "She didn't hear me! I can't stop!" "I can't stop." I whispered before falling asleep. My dream was a nightmare.

_**MOLLY'S DREAM/NIGHTMARE**_

_In my dream I saw Ty. "You're a cutter!" he yelled at me as soon as he saw me. "That's all you will ever be!" I burst into tears, he's right. I realized with a shock, that's all I'll ever be. A cutter and a murderer. "I'm sorry!" I screamed. "It's too late! You could've fixed yourself when you started." "I was only six! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" I shrieked._

_**BACK TO REALITY, MOLLYS P.O.V**_

I woke up in the hospital. My eyes burned from crying, "Molly?" I heard a familiar voice say, "Ty? I'm sorry." "For what?" "For being a cutter." I said, "Why would you want to be sorry? It was an accident. It all starts that way. But, it always get's better. Trust me." He said. I smiled, "Thanks, Ty." 

_**TA-DA! MY FIRST CUTTER STORY! BY THE WAY THIS IS MY NORMAL IMIGANITION, I'M VERY NEGATIVE. SO I'LL TRY TO BE MORE POSITIVE IN THE STORIES I WRITE! EAT A TADPOLE SANDWICH! PEACE!—MOONFAN4EVA **_


End file.
